nazi_germanywikiaorg-20200214-history
Glossary of Nazi Germany
0-9 *25-point program – The Nazi Party platform and a codification of its ideology. *581 Abel autobiography – Weimar period Nazi Party membership data source. A *''Abkindern'' - an ironically intended colloquial designation for the cancellation of a marriage loan through the production of offspring. In German, ab means "off" and Kind means "child". *''SS-Abschnitt'' - SS district or district headquarters. *''Abwehr'' (German for defence) - was a German military intelligence (information gathering) organisation from 1921 to 1944. After 4 February 1938, its name in title was Foreign Affairs/Defence Office of the Armed Forces High Command (Amt Ausland/Abwehr im Oberkommando der Wehrmacht). *Adolphe Légalité - derisory nickname for Hitler in social-revolutionary SA circles following theReichswehr Trial held before the Leipzig Supreme Court in late September 1930. In the eyes of radical National Socialists, Hitler's Legality Oath had conceded too much to his political enemies, in the same way as had the Duke of Orleans, who adopted the name Philippe Egalité during the French Revolution. *''agrarpolitischer Apparat'' (aA) – Agrarian Apparatus; Agricultural Affairs Bureau of the NSDAP. **Leadership hierarchy: Reichsleitungsfachberater held by Richard Walther Darré; Gaufachberater;Bezirksfachberater; Kreisfachberater; Ortsgruppenfachberater **Agents: LVL; Landesfachberater (consultants) **Administrative: Hilfsreferenten (staff members); Sachbearbeiter (aides); Hilfsreferenten responsible for day-to-day propaganda campaign *''Ahnenerbe'' "Ancestral Heritage" - a think tank established under the patronage of Heinrich Himmler to research the history of the Aryan race and prove its superiority. *''Ahnenpass'' (ancestor passport) allowing to document one's Aryan race lineage. *''Akademiker'' (academic) - a member of those professions whose exercise required university study as a prerequisite. The term was avoided because it fostered caste mentality and contradicted the ideal of the Volk community. The proportion of academics from a working-class background increased during the Third Reich, but remained minuscule in actual numbers. *''a. Kr.'' - abbreviation of Auf Kriegsdauer, which means "for the duration of the war". It was added to a title to indicate the limited promotion prospects for bureaucrats. *''Aktion 1005'' - ("Action 1005"), also called the Sonderaktion 1005 ("special action 1005") or Enterdungsaktion ("exhuming action"), was the 1942-44 secret Nazi operation for concealing evidence of their own largest mass-killings. Laborers ---facetiously called "Sonderkommando 1005" ("special commando/s 1005")--- would be taken under guard to a closed death camp to clear the site of structures while a sub-unit, the "Leichenkommandos" (corpse commandos), were forced to exhume bodies from mass graves, burn the remains (usually on timber and iron-rail "roasts"), and sometimes to grind down larger bone pieces in portable bone-crusher mills. Some Einsatzgruppen mass graves were also cleared out. (Note: without the 1005 appended, in the camps the word Sonderkommando (lit. special unit) euphemistically referred to prisoner-laborers generally ---they stoked the crematoria, shaved newcomers' hair, processed seized belongings, etc., but were not involved in the exhuming action.) *''Aktion Reinhard'' - code name for the deadliest phase of the Final Solution, the creation of purpose-built extermination camps. Thought to be named for RSHA chief Reinhard Heydrich. *''Aktion T4'' – code name for the extermination of mentally ill and handicapped patients by the Nazi authorities. (Named afterTiergartenstraße 4, the address of Nazi Central Office in Berlin.) *''Aktivismus'' (activism) - political maxim of National Socialism as a "fighting movement", as opposed to "bourgeois passivity". It was claimed that only through an activist stance had it been possible to "defeat terrorist Marxism". However, that which propaganda ennobled as activism was, especially at the grass-roots level, often only blind action for action's sake. *''Allbuch'' (Book of Everything) - National Socialist Germanization of Lexikon. *''Alles für Deutschland'' (Everything for Germany) – Motto applied to the blades of uniform daggers worn by the SA and National Socialist Motor Corps (NSKK). *''Alljuda'' - antisemitic Germanization of the term "international Jewry" that borrowed from the word alldeutsch (all- or pan-German), as in the antisemitic slogan "All-Germany against All-Jewry!" The National Socialists used the word Alljuda to suggest the Allgegenwart(omnipresence) of the Jewish danger and the "world conspiracy of Judaism". *''Alter Kämpfer'' "old fighter" – A Nazi Party member who joined the party or a party-affiliated organization before the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_federal_election,_1930 Reichstag election of September 1930], when the Nazi Party made its electoral breakthrough; or who joined the Austrian Nazi Party or an affiliate before the''Anschluss.'' The first 100,000 members of the Party were eligible to wear the Golden Nazi Party Badge. The "old fighters" tended to be the most extreme anti-Semitics in the party. *''Altreich'' – old state or old country; term used after the annexation of Austria in 1938 to refer to that part of Germany that was within the 1937 (pre-annexation) boundaries. *''Amtsleiter'' – convener of NSDAP Party committees. They were personally answerable to Hitler. *''Amtswalter'' (office steward) - Old German-sounding Nazi synonym for "official" or "civil servant" (Beamter) and therefore the preferred term for professional functionaries of the party and its branches. Those persons working in the state apparatus continued to be called Beamten. *''Anbauschlacht'' - Battle for Cultivation. *''Ansatz'' (attack) - First World War military term, used in National Socialist vocabulary in the same ways as the word Einsatz, though less frequently; one referred to bringing a piece of equipment, troops or a weapon "zum Ansatz" (into attack, or play). *''Anschluss'' (Anschluß) – annexation, in particular the annexation of Austria in March, 1938. *Anti-Comintern Pact – the agreement by Germany, Japan and Italy to oppose the Communist International (the Comintern) directed by Josef Stalin(USSSR Leader 1922-1955) and the Soviet Union. *anti-semitism- Antisemitism (alternatively spelled anti-semitism or anti-Semitism, also known as judeophobia) is prejudice and hostility toward Jews as a religious, racial, or ethnic group. Not specific to the Third Reich. *''Arbeit adelt'' "Labor ennobles" – Motto applied to the blades of uniform daggers worn by officers of the Reichsarbeitsdienst (RAD, the State Labor Service). *''Arbeit macht frei'' – "Work will set you free", an old German peasant saying, not invented by the Nazis. It was placed above the gate toAuschwitz by the commandant Rudolf Höß. The slogan which appeared on the gates of numerous Nazi death camps and concentration camps was not "true"; those sent to the camps certainly would not be freed in exchange for their hard labor. *''Arbeitnehmerschaft'' – workforce. The Nazis took this word to mean both manual and mental workers. *"Arbeitertum der Faust und der Stirn" – "Workers of both manual and mental labor" i.e. blue-collar and white-collar workers; the Nazi Party self description as an "all-inclusive workers' party" (a term originally designed to carry anti-Communist overtones). *''Arbeitsschlacht'' (battle for work) - propaganda term for the totality of measures involved in work creation. Because of its military and activist sound, Battle for Work was one of Hitler's favorite terms until 1937 (the de facto end of unemployment). It was patterned after the Fascist Italian battaglia del grano (battle for grain). *''Ariernachweis'' - a Certificate of Descent (to show "Aryan" heritage) (popular name). *''Aryan'' - the Germanic [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_Nazi_Germany#uberm "master race" or Übermensch], according to Nazi doctrine *''Arisierung'' - "Aryanization", "to make something Aryan", i.e. seizure of Jewish property in favour of a non-Jewish German. *''Asoziale'' - "asocial" people. During the Nazi era, the word meant "scum", "inferior" people, the ballastexistenzen ("ballast-existences"—dead weight, waste-lives) of the socially marginalized, those considered by the Nazis to be "unwanted". It included the homeless, migrant workers, beggars, vagrants, large families from the lower social strata, families from the edge of town, "like gypsy" migrants, the so-called "work shy", alcoholics, prostitutes and pimps. Gypsies (as they were called by the Nazis) were considered to be "foreign race asoziale''". *''Aufbruch der Nation'' (a new start for the nation) - nationalist interpretation of the beginning of the First World War; it was adopted by the "National Socialist Revolution" to emphasize the overcoming of the party state and of pluralism. This was a parallel concept to the National Rising (Erhebung). *''Ausrichtung'' (alignment) - favorite NS word, borrowed from military usage, for external and internal "normalization" of the movement's followers (Volk Comrade). External uniformity of dress corresponded to inner ideological alignment regarding NS goals. *''Autobahnen—The "autobahns", a freeway system planned by the Weimar Republic but constructed by Nazi Germany. The autobahn construction program was enthusiastically implemented by Hitler as a public works project to help fulfill his promise to reduce unemployment. The autobahn system was used as a model for the construction of the United States Interstate Highway System by President Dwight D. Eisenhower, who remarked on the efficiency of the autobahn for military transportation while in Germany as theSupreme Allied Commander of the Allied Expeditionary Force. *Adolf Hitler- Fuher (English translation Leader,Dictator) Born: Braunau am Inn on the 20th April 1889 but Died:30th april 1945. B *Bandenkampfabzeichen'' - "(Anti-) bandits-struggle badge" : Nazi military uniform award for combat action against partisan guerrillas. The term Banden was used instead of partisans to avoid giving credence to the guerrillas. *''Bandenbekämpfung'' - "(Anti-) bandits-struggling" : euphemism for anti- partisan guerrilla warfare. The term Banden was used instead of''partisans'' to avoid giving credence to the guerrillas. See also Bandenkampfabzeichen directly above. In fact, the term of actions "against bandits" was often used in German-occupied Eastern Europe to conceal the killing of the Jewish or Slavic population. *''Bann, ban'' - Old German word meaning "area of command authority" (thus, ban-mile). It was revived by the Hitler Youth to designate a division of four to six Stämme (stems), or subbans, led by an HJ Bannführer. The Bann corresponded to the Untergau in the League of German Girls, and to the Jungbann in the Jungvolk. *''Bayreuther Festspiele—The "Bayreuth Festival", a festival of Wagnerian opera held since 1876 (and still held today) in Bayreuth, Germany. Because of Hitler’s love of the music of Wagner, all the leading Party functionaries and their wives were expected to attend the Bayreuth Festival. Hitler said, “Anyone who does not appreciate the music of Wagner cannot understand National Socialism”. *''Befehlshaber der Ordnungspolizei (BDO) - Headquarters of the Order (uniformed) Police. *''Bekennende Kirche'' – "Confessing Church". The groups of the Protestant churches that resisted Nazification. *''Berghof'' -- Adolf Hitler's home in the Obersalzberg of the Bavarian Alps near Berchtesgaden, which he purchased in 1933. *''Bergpolizei'' - Mountain Police. *''Berufskammern'' – Nazi's professional organizations. *''Bezirksleiter'' – NSDAP district leaders. *''Blechkrawatte'' - "tin necktie," nickname for the Knight's Cross *Blitzkrieg – lightning war – quick army invasions aided by tanks and airplanes. *''Blockleiter'' – lowest official of the NSDAP, responsible for the political supervision of a (city) block, usually 40 to 60 households. *''Blutfahne'' "Blood flag" – An SA flag bloodied in the attempted Beer Hall Putsch in Munich 9 November 1923, and revered by the Nazi Party, used in ceremonies. It disappeared towards the end of the War and is presumed to have been destroyed. *''Blutorden'' - "Blood Order" - The medal instituted by Hitler in March 1934 and awarded to Nazis who took part in the November 1923 Beer-Hall Putsch or persons who were a member of one of its formations by January 1932 (continuous service). In 1938, members who could receive it was expanded to persons who rendered outstanding service to the Party. Further party members who lost their lives in the service of the Party could be awarded it. In June 1942, Reinhard Heydrich (posthumously) was the last to be awarded the medal. This award was one of the highest of the NSDAP and under 6,000 were given. *''Blut und Boden'' – "Blood and soil". Slogan adopted by the Nazis; it was originally coined by the German former Social Democrat August Winnig, cfr. his Das Reich als Republik 1918–1928, (Stuttgart and Berlin: Cotta, 1928), pg 3. *''Blut und Ehre'' (Blood and Honor) – Motto applied to the blades of some uniform daggers worn by the Hitlerjugend, or Hitler Youth. *''bodenständiger Kapitalismus'' -- 'home country-orientated capitalism' or 'sedentary capitalism' – productive capitalism, i.e., industry (as opposed to unproductive 'nomadic' capitalism, i.e., financial speculation, believed by the Nazis to be dominated by the Jews) was a Nazi economic concept. *''Breitspurbahn'' (broad-gauge railway)--a planned 3,000 mm (9 ft 101⁄8 in) broad-gauge railway, a personal pet project of Adolf Hitler, proposed to run on 3 meter gauge track with double-storey coaches between major cities of Grossdeutschland. *Brown Creed – term for Nazism. *''Braunes Haus'' – The Brown House—national HQ of the NSDAP in Munich, Germany, opened 1931; Hitler purchased the Barlow Palace which was the old Italian embassy when Bavaria was an independent state. *''Braunhemden'' (Brownshirts) – the SA; the leadership obtained khaki colored shirts that were supposed to be sent to the German troops stationed in colonies in Africa prior to World War I, and thus the color brown became symbolic of the Nazi party. *''Brigadeführer'' "brigade leader" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to Brigadier General. *''Bund Deutscher Mädel'' (BDM) – NSDAP "League of German Girls," the female branch of the Hitler Youth. It had three million members in 1937. *''BDM-Werk Glaube und Schönheit'' - "BDM Belief and Beauty Society" - A special branch of the Bund Deutscher Mädel (League of German Girls) began in January 1938 and open to girls age 17 to 21. C *Carinhall - country estate of Hermann Göring outside Berlin. Named in honor of his first wife Carin Göring (1888–1931). *''Chef der Deutschen Polizei im Reichsministerium des Innern'' - (Chief of the German Police in the Reich Ministry of the Interior). Title conferred on Heinrich Himmler by Hitler in June 1936. Traditionally, law enforcement in Germany had been a state matter. In this role, Himmler was nominally subordinate to Interior Minister Frick. However, the decree effectively placed the police under the national control of members of the SS. *''Chef der Sicherheitspolizei und des SD'' - (Chief of the Security Police and SD) or CSSD. Title first conferred on Reinhard Heydrich and after his death, Ernst Kaltenbrunner when chief of the Reich Main Security Office (which included the Gestapo, SD and Kripo). *Conservative Revolutionary movement – a Weimar period German nationalist literary youth movement. *Cyclon B – Alternative spelling of Zyklon B, tradename of a cyanide-based insecticide used to kill over one million people (total number of deaths in the Holocaust total about 4 million people in Nazi gas chambers. D *''Das System'' - "The System." Derogatory Nazi term for describing the Weimar Republic. *''"Denn heute gehört uns Deutschland/Und morgen die ganze Welt"''--"Today, Germany belongs to us/And tomorrow the entire world", a line from the 1932 song Es zittern die morschen Knochen ("The Frail Bones Tremble") written by Hans Baumann that became the officialmarching song of the Reichsarbeitsdienst (Reich Labor Service) in 1935. This was loosely translated into English as Today Germany, Tomorrow the World, implying that the Nazis intended to take over the world. *''Deutsche Arbeiterpartei'' (DAP) – German Workers’ Party, started by railway workers in Bohemia, Austria and Munich, Germany. These were the starter groups that evolved into the DNSAP and the NSDAP in their respective countries. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_Labour_Front Deutsche Arbeitsfront] (DAF) – The 'German Labour Front' was the Nazi's substitute organisation for trade unions, which had been outlawed on 2 May 1933. *''Deutschblütig'' - "Of German blood" was a legal term after the Nuremberg Laws, which certified one as a member of the German race. (See below: Fremdblütig) *''Deutsche Christen'' – the "de-Judaized" Christian church; those who were "Nazified". They removed the whole Old Testament from the Bible. *''Deutsche Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei'' (DNSAP) – the Austrian “German National Socialist Workers’ Party”. *''Deutsche Reichsbahn'' - German National Railway. Formed under the Weimar Republic by merging Germany's various railways, and nationalized by the Nazis in 1937. Continued to operate in East Germany until 1994. *''Deutscher Frauenorden'' (DFO) – German Women's Order. The leader was Elsbeth Zander. *''Deutscher Gruß''-the "German greeting". Also known as the Hitler salute (Hitlergruß). Used when addressing Hitler, higher-ranking Party, SA or SS officers, or the Reich officials. Imposed on the Armed Forces in lieu of the military salute after the July 20 plot. *''Deutscher Luftsportverband'' (DLV) - German Air Sports Union, clandestine predecessor of the Luftwaffe, sponsored by Hermann Göring and headed by World War I ace Ernst Udet. *''Deutscher Nationalismus'' - "German nationalism", the main core ideological basis of the NSDAP. *''Deutscher Nationalpreis für Kunst und Wissenschaft'' - German National Prize for Art and Science, a substitute/rival award to the Nobel Prizes, which the Nazis forbade Germans to accept. *''Deutscher Orden'' - German Order, the highest decoration of the Nazi Party; awarded only 12 times, in most cases posthumously. Cynically nicknamed the "Dead Hero Medal." *''Deutsches Jungvolk'' – NSDAP-controlled association for boys before they were old enough to enter the Hitler Youth at age 14. *''Deutsches Kreuz, German Cross - military decoration instituted to bridge the gap between the Iron Cross 1st Class and the Knight's Cross. Awarded in gold for valor in combat and in silver for distinguished service. *''Deutsches Olympiaehrenzeichen - German Olympic Games Decoration. Given in recognition of individuals who worked on organising the 11th Olympic Games in Berlin and the 4th Olympic Winter Games held in Garmisch-Partenkirchen, 1936. The award came in two classes and was extended to both Germans and foreigners. *''Deutschland erwacht!'' - "Germany awake!" a Nazi slogan. It was used on the vexilloids of the SS when they marched in torchlight parades and in the Nuremberg Rallies: [1] *''Deutschnationale Volkspartei'' (DNVP) - German National People's Party, monarchist/nationalist conservatives who were the NSDAP's junior partner in the 1933 coalition government. Instrumental in passing the Enabling Act, but dissolved shortly thereafter. *''Der Dicke'' – "The fat one", a contemptuous epithet by Germans used to refer to Reichsmarschall Hermann Göring. *"Die Juden sind unser Unglück" – A Nazi slogan: "The Jews are our misfortune." *''Drang nach Osten'' – "Drive to the east", the historic German desire to expand eastward. *''Drittes Reich'' – Third Reich or "Third Realm". Arthur Moeller van den Bruck coined this term for his book Das Dritte Reich published in 1923. The "Third Reich" was predicted as the next step beyond the "First Reich" (the Holy Roman Empire), 800-1806 beginning withCharlemagne, and the "Second Reich" (the German Empire, 1871–1918). *''Drittes Zeitaltern'' – The "Three Ages" – a philosophy of history promulgated in 1923 by the German author Arthur Moeller van den Bruck in his book Das Dritte Reich, based on an update of the "Three Ages" philosophy of the medieval philosopher Joachim of Fiore, which the Nazis used to justify their rule. According to Moeller’s update of the ideas of Fiore, the First Reich was the Age of the Father, the Second Reich was the Age of the Son, and there will in the future be established under a strong leader a "Third Reich" which will be the Age of theHoly Ghost in which all Germans will live in a Utopia in peace and harmony with each other. E *Eagle's Nest - see Kehlsteinhaus. *''Eher Verlag'' – the Nazi Party's official publishing house run by Max Amann. *''Ehrenarier'' - "honorary Aryan" - some people or peoples of non-Aryan ancestry were declared Honorary Aryans because of their service to the Third Reich. Hermann Göring stated, "I will decide who is Aryan". *''Ehrendolch'' – lit. "honor dagger", a presentation dagger awarded for individual recognition, especially by the SS. *''Ehrenkreuz der Deutschen Mutter''--"Cross of Honor of the German Mother"—An award given to German mothers who presented four or more children to the Third Reich. Those who bore four to five children received the bronze Honor Cross, those who bore six to seven children received the silver Honor Cross, and those who bore at least eight children received the gold Honor Cross. *''Ehrenliste der Ermordeten der Bewegung'' – Nazi honor roll of those who fought and died for the party before it came to power in January 1933. *''Ehrenwaffe'' - Nazi honor weapon worn by NSDAP party leaders who qualified to carry them. *''Ein Volk, ein Reich, ein Führer'' – "One people, one nation, one leader"; one of the most-repeated slogans of the NSDAP *''Einsatzgruppen'' – "Special-operation units" that were death squads under the command of the RSHA and followed the Wehrmacht on the Eastern Front to engage in the systematic killing of mostly civilians, including: Jews, communists, intellectuals, and others. *''Einsatzstab Reichsleiter Rosenberg für die Besetzen Gebiete'', "Reichsleiter Rosenberg Institute for the Occupied Territories" - principal authority for the looting of artwork and cultural treasures from occupied countries. *''Eiserne Kreuz, Iron Cross - Originally a Prussian royal military decoration for valor or combat leadership, revived by Hitler in 1939. There were three grades, the Iron Cross, Knight's Cross (Ritterkreuz) and Grand Cross (Grosskreuz); the basic grade was awarded in two degrees, 2nd and 1st Class. Holders of the 1914 Iron Cross were awarded a device (''Spange) to be worn with the original decoration in lieu of a second medal. *''Endlösung'' – "final solution", short for "final solution to the question" (or "... problem"), a Nazi euphemism for what later became known asthe Holocaust. Use of the phrase "final solution", even in non-Nazi contexts, e.g., "the final solution of a mathematics problem" is frowned upon in modern Germany. Note: It is important when reading books about the Third Reich that were published before 1978 to remember that the term "Holocaust", although it had been used before 1978 in some newspaper articles and by some Jewish and other intellectuals, did not become the general term used among the general population to refer to this genocide until after the appearance of the HolocaustTV miniseries in 1978. For example, William Shirer's 1961 book Rise and Fall of the Third Reich uses the term "the final solution" in quotes; the word "Holocaust" is not mentioned. *''Endlösung der Judenfrage'' – "final solution to the Jewish question"; see Endlösung, above. *''Endsieg'' – "final victory"; referring to the expected victory in World War II. Nazi leadership spoke of the "final victory" as late as March 1945. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degenerate_art Entartete Kunst] – degenerate art; term used as the title of an art show consisting of modern art and other "degenerate" art, which was contrasted with Nazi propagandistic Nazi art. *''Enterdungsaktion'' - ("Exhuming action"), also called the Sonderaktion 1005 ("special action 1005") or Aktion 1005 ("Action 1005"). See aboveAktion 1005. *''Erbhöfe'' — hereditary; farms labelled as such were guaranteed to remain with the same family in perpetuity. *''Erbhofgesetz'' – the 1933 NSDAP hereditary farm law; it guaranteed family farm holdings of three hundred acres (1.2 km²) or less. *Ermächtigungsgesetz – "Law to Relieve the Distress of the People and State"; Enabling Act of March 23, 1933, which had the effect of suspending the Weimar Constitution and granting Hitler dictatorial powers. *Ersatz – a substitute product. Germany did not have an easy access to some strategic materials. German scientists had to research how to produce artificial rubber (Buna), and coffee made from roasted acorns, for example. Gasified coal was manufactured to create an artificialpetroleum-like product to fuel vehicles. In a military context used to refer to replacement troops, e.g., Ersatzabteilung "replacement battalion." *''Erzeugungsschlacht'' - Battle for Production. F *''Feldgendarmerie'' - Field Gendarmerie or Field Police, the military police units of the Wehrmacht. *Feldherrnhalle - loggia on the Odeonsplatz in Munich; site of the violent climax of the 1923 Beer Hall Putsch. Used as the name of an SAStandarte, which eventually grew into the Panzer Corps Feldherrnhalle. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fraktur_(typeface) Fraktur] – a fashion of blackletter popularly associated with Nazi Germany, though the blackletter typefaces were banned by Hitler in 1941 on the grounds that it was Jewish. *''Fremdblütig'' (alien-blooded) - a term for persons of "non-Aryan" heritage, who accordingly were not German-blooded. *''Fremdmoral'' (alien morality) - a term for moral principles that do not originate with one's own "species" (Artung), and thus undermine "species-specific" (arteigene) ethics. For the "Nordic" person, for example, Christian morality was a typical alien morality. *''Frontgemeinschaft'' – front line community. It was termed for the solidarity felt by the German soldiers of World War I in the trench warfare. *''Führer'' – leader. Adolf Hitler was called "Der Führer". Also an early SA and SS rank, later changed. to Sturmführer. *''Führerbefehl'' - "the leader's orders"; special directives personally issued by Hitler himself. These were considered the utmost unbreakable orders in the Third Reich, the last of which was to defend Berlin at all cost (and resulting in the suicides of the most fanatical followers). *''Führerbunker'' - (literally meaning "shelter the leader" or "the Führer's shelter") was located about 8.2 metres beneath the garden of the old Reich Chancellery building at Wilhelmstraße 77, and about 120 metres north of Hitler's New Reich Chancellery building in Berlin. This underground bunker was Hitler's last FHQ. Further, it is where Hitler and his wife Eva Braun spent the last few weeks of the war and where their lives came to an end on 30 April 1945. *''Führerhauptquartiere'' (FHQ), a number of official headquarters especially constructed for use by the Führer. *''Führerprinzip'' – the "leader principle", a central tenet of Nazism and Hitler's rule, based on absolute hierarchical authority and unquestioning obedience. *''Führerstaat'' – the concept of Hitler's dictatorship of one-man rule. *''Führerstadt'' - title bestowed on five different German and Austrian cities (Berlin, Munich, Hamburg, Linz, and Nuremberg) which were to undergo major architectural reconstruction. *''SS-Führungshauptamt'' - SS Leadership Head Office, the administrative headquarters of the Waffen-SS. G *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gau_(German) Gau], pl. Gaue – NSDAP regional districts which functioned as the de facto administrative organization of Nazi Germany from 1935 to 1945. Further subdivided into: **''Bezirke'' – districts ***''Kreise'' – counties or subdistricts; smaller units of the Bezirk ****''Ortsgruppen'' – Party branch or local branches. It took a minimum of fifteen members to be recognized *****''Hauszellen'' – tenement cells *****''Straßenzellen'' – street cells *****''Stützpunkte'' – strong points *''Gauführer'' - very early SA and SS rank, indicating the SA or SS leader for a Gau; renamed Oberführer in 1928. *''Gauleiter'' – the head of a Gau or of a Reichsgau. They had to swear unconditional personal loyalty to the Führer and were directly answerable to him. *''Gau-Uschla'' - the level of the four-tiered Uschla system immediately below the Reichs-Uschla and immediately above the Kreis-Uschla. *''Gefrierfleischorden'' - ("Frozen flesh order" / frozen meat medal) Trench humor nickname for the service medal awarded for fighting on the Russian front. The decoration's official name was Die Medaille Winterschlacht Im Osten usually just shortened to Ostmedaille (East medal). *''Geheime Feldpolizei'' (GFP) - Secret Field Police. It was Germany's secret military police that was organised by the German high command (OKW) in July 1939 to serve with the Wehrmacht. It was mainly designed to carry out security work in the field, as the executive agent of the Abwehr. *''Geheime Staatspolizei'' (Gestapo) – Secret State Police. Originally the Prussia secret state police and later (as part of the SiPo then merged into the RHSA) the official secret police of Nazi Germany. Gestapo was derived as follows: 'Ge'heime 'Sta'ats'po'lizei. *''Gekrat'' - Either the Charitable Ambulance LLC or one of its distinctive gray buses. The actual purpose of such euphemistically named "charitable ambulances" was to send sick and disabled people to the Nazi killing centers to be murdered under the Action T4 eugenics program. Gekrat is an abbreviation of the company name: ''Ge'meinnützige '''Kra'nken't'''ransport GmbH. *''Gemeinnutz geht vor Eigennutz'' – "The common good before the private good"; Rudolf Jung popularized it in his book Der Nationale Sozialismus, 1922, 2nd edition. This became Hitler's basic stance on the subordination of the economy to the national interest. (6) *''Gemeinschaftsfremde''-"Community Alien". Anyone who did not belong to the Volksgemeinschaft. *''Generalgouverneur'' – Governor-general. Leader of the civil administration of the Generalgouvernement. *''Generalgouvernement'' (General Government) - official designation for the parts of pre-war Poland that were not directly incorporated into the Großdeutsches Reich, but were otherwise placed under a totally German-ruled civil government. *''Generalgouvernement für die besetzten polnischen Gebiete'' - (General Government for the occupied Polish territories) - complete title for the above-mentioned Generalgouvernement from 1939 to 1941. Note that this name did not signify the existence of a military government. *''Germania'' - Officially Welthauptstadt (world-capital-city) Germania (Latin term for Germany): the name Hitler wanted for his proposed world capital city of Berlin—implying planned German dominance of much of the planet. Hitler began sketching grand buildings, memorials, and broad avenues in the 1920s. Architectural model, redevelopment plans, and structural testing by Albert Speer, forced evictions, and preliminary demolitions got underway in the mid-late 1930s. Wartime needs sidelined the project. (Germania was also a the name of the second regiment of the SS-Verfügungstruppe). *''Gleichschaltung'' – the restructuring of German society and government into streamlined, centralized hierarchies of power, with the intention of gaining total control and co-ordination of all aspects of society. Duke University’s notable historian, Claudia Koonz, described the institutionalized Gleichschaltung of the National Socialist government as comprehensive in scope and depth.[1] For the Nazis,Gleichschaltung meant absolute unequivocal conformity and obedience. Such uniform programming of thought was part propaganda induced, partly the result of the Gestapo enforcement mechanism, and part social pressure from every direction; it was of paramount importance to act uniformly if one wanted to remain a member of the Volksgenossen. *''Goldfasanen'' ("golden pheasants") – derogatory term Germans used for high-ranking Nazi Party members. The term derived from the brown and red uniforms with golden insignia worn at official functions and rallies by party members that resembled the brilliant colours of a malepheasant. *Goosestep (Stechschritt) – a ceremonial marching form of many countries especially of the ones in cold climates (Germany and Russia). The vigorous marching helps keep the participants warm. The form consists of stepping forward without bending the knees. After the Nazis' use of it in their parades it was later used when referring to other totalitarian governments. Still used by some countries today. *''Gottgläubiger'', those who broke away from Christianity. The term implies someone who still believes in God, although without having any religious affiliation. Like the Communist Party in the USSR, the Nazis were not favorable toward religious institutions, but unlike the Communists, they did not promote or require atheism on the part of their membership. *''Gott Mit Uns'' "God with us" - traditional Prussian military motto, worn on the belt buckles of the Wehrmacht. *Grand Cross - see Großkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes *''Gröfaz'' – mocking acronym for Größter Feldherr aller Zeiten ("greatest general of all time"), an appellation of Hitler. *''Großdeutsches Reich'' "Greater German Domain" - the official state name of Germany from 1943 to 1945; earlier used to refer to pre-1938 Germany (the Altreich) plus Austria and other annexed territories. *''Großgermanisches Reich'' "Greater Germanic Domain" - the official state name of the expanded empire that Germany's war aims set out to establish within Europe in World War II. *''Großkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes, Grand Cross of the Iron Cross - Germany's highest military decoration. Established in two degrees, the Grand Cross and the Star of the Grand Cross; the former was awarded only once under the Third Reich, to Göring, and the latter never. *''Großraumwirtschaft – continental economic zone similar to Lebensraum. *''Großtraktor'' "large tractor" - code name for the Reichswehr's clandestine heavy tank design. *''Gruppenführer'' "group leader" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to (US/UK) Major General. H *''Hakenkreuz'' 'hooked cross' – swastika. *''Halsschmerzen'' "sore throat" or "itchy neck" - used of a reckless or glory-seeking commander, implying an obsession with winning theKnight's Cross *''Hauptscharführer'' "chief squad leader" - an SS rank, the highest enlisted grade in the Allgemeine-SS, equivalent to Master Sergeant. *''Hauptsturmführer'' "chief storm leader" - an SS rank, equivalent to Captain. *''Haupttruppführer'' "chief troop leader" - an SA and early SS rank, the highest enlisted grade in the SA, equivalent to Sergeant Major. *''Heer'' - the Army. Not specific to the Third Reich. *''Heimat'' – the 'homeland' of the German volk (i.e., The Greater German Reich). Not specific to the Third Reich. *''Heimatvertriebene'' – Germans expelled from their homeland. *''Heimtückegesetz'' – 1934 law establishing penalties for abuse of Nazi badges and uniforms and restricting freedom of speech. *"Hermann Meyer" - derogatory nickname for Luftwaffe chief Hermann Göring, after his intemperate boast that "if one bomb falls on Berlin, you can call me 'Meyer'!" *''Herrenvolk/Herrenrasse'' 'people/race of lords' – The master race. *''HIAG'' (German: 'Hilfsgemeinschaft auf Gegenseitigkeit der Angehörigen der ehemaligen Waffen-SS, literally "Mutual Help Association of Former Waffen-SS Members") was an organization founded in 1951 by former members of the Waffen-SS. *''HIB-Aktion'' – "Into-the-Factories Campaign"; a part of the Nazi campaign to recruit factory workers. *Hitlerism is another term for Nazism used by its opponents. *''Hitlerproleten'' – "Hitler's proletariat"; what the Berlin working class Nazis called themselves (to distinguish themselves from the rest of theproletariat). (8) *Hitler Youth (Hitlerjugend) – The German youth organization founded by the Nazi Party (NSDAP). Made up of the Hitlerjugend proper, for male youth ages 14–18; the younger boys' section Deutsches Jungvolk for ages 10–13; and the girls' section Bund Deutscher Mädel (BDM). From 1936 membership in the HJ proper was compulsory. *''Hoheitsabzeichen'', or more specific Hoheitsadler or Reichsadler – national insignia (eagle and swastika). See Federal Coat of Arms of Germany. *''Horst-Wessel-Lied --'' The "Horst Wessel Song", also known as Die Fahne hoch ("The Flag Up High") from its opening line, was the anthem of the Nazi Party from 1930 to 1945. From 1933 to 1945 the Nazis made it a co-national anthem of Nazi Germany, along with the first stanza of Deutschlandlied. I *IG Farben was a German chemical industry conglomerate. Its name is taken from Interessen-Gemeinschaft Farbenindustrie AG (Syndicate "community of interests" of dye-making corporations) *''Illustrierter Beobachter'' – NSDAP national tabloid. *Iron Cross - see Eiserne Kreuz J *''Judenfrei'' – areas "liberated" (i.e. ethnically cleansed) from any Jewish presence. German for "free of Jews". *''Judenknecht'' – "servant of the Jews". Gentile individuals, groups or states opposing Nazi Germany. *''Judenrampe'' - "Jews ramp". At death camps and concentration camps, the rail platform for unloading newly arrived (usually Jewish) internees. *''Judenrat'' – Jewish council. The Gestapo established Judenräte (the plural) in ghettoes to have them carry out administrative duties. *''Judenrein'' – areas from which any trace of a Jewish bloodline would have been completely eradicated. German for "cleansed of Jews". *''Jüdische Grundspekulationsgesellschaften'' – Hitler's slang term for Jewish property speculation companies. *July 20 Plot – failed attempt on 20 July 1944 to assassinate Hitler and overthrow the Nazi regime, by Army officers led by Oberst i. G.Claus von Stauffenberg and Generaloberst Ludwig Beck; see Operation Valkyrie. K *''Kameradschafts- und Gemeinschaftsstärkung'' – strengthening of comradeship and community; Nazi party Gleichschaltung of social institutions. *''Kampfzeit''-"Struggle time". The NSDAP's term for the years between 1925 and 1933 in political opposition. Much glorifed after 1933 as the heroic period of the NSDAP. *''Kapo'' (Cabo) – A privileged prisoner-work-squad leader, within the concentration camps, labor camps, and death camps; an overseer of the''Sonderkommando'' laborers. Oftentimes criminals sent to the camps were assigned kapo duty. While on duty, they would often be issued a whip or nightstick. Generally they had a reputation for brutality. *''Kdf-Wagen'' – official name of the Type I Volkswagen Beetle, a project of the Kraft durch Freude program. *Kehlsteinhaus - The "Eagle's Nest," Hitler's summerhouse atop a mountain overlooking Obersalzberg, near Berchtesgaden. Not to be confused with the Berghof. *''Kinder, Küche, Kirche'' - "Children, Kitchen, Church" (part of Hitler's co-ordination of every aspect of life to a state-sponsored orthodoxy)--slogan delineating the proper role of women in the Nazi State. Hitler said, “National Socialism is a male movement.” *''Kirchenkampf'' - "church struggle" - see Kirchenkampf *Knight's Cross - see Ritterkreuz. *''Kontinentalimperium'' - German World War II aim for achieving continental hegemony by territorial expansion into Eastern Europe. Contrast''Kolonialimperium'', the exclusive aim for an overseas imperial domain. *''Konzentrationslager'' often abbreviated KZ for concentration camp. The correct abbreviation would be KL, but KZ was chosen for the tougher sound. Concentration camps were established for the internment of those who were declared "enemies of the volk community" by the SS. *''Kraft durch Freude'' (KdF) – "strength through joy", state-sponsored programs intended to organize people's free time, offering cheap holidays, concerts, other leisure activities, and (unsuccessfully) a car (Kdf-Schiff, Kdf-Wagen). It was initially called Nach der Arbeit. *''Kreditschöpfungstheorie'' – Gregor Strasser's idea for government spending and credit creation. *''Kreis-Uschla'' - an intermediate level of the four-tiered Uschla system, immediately below the Gau-Uschla and immediately above the lowest-level Ort-Uschla. *''Kriegserlebnis'' – (myth of the) war experience. *''Kriegsmarine, "War Navy", one of the three official branches of the Wehrmacht. *''Kriegsverdienstkreuz "War Merit Cross" - decoration for exceptional service not involving combat valor as was required for the Iron Cross. Awarded in three grades, 2nd Class, 1st Class, and Knight's Cross; with swords for frontline soldiers and without for rear-area personnel and civilians. *''Kriegsverdienstmedaille'' "War Merit Medal" - decoration for meritorious civilian service to the war effort, generally awarded to factory workers. *''Kriminalpolizei'' (Kripo) - "Criminal Police" - In Nazi Germany, it became the national Criminal Police Department for the entire Reich in July 1936. It was merged, along with the Gestapo into the Sicherheitspolizei (SiPo). Later in 1939, it was folded into the RSHA. The Kripo was also known as the "Reich Criminal Police Department" or RKPA. *Kristallnacht or Reichskristallnacht – Crystal Night; refers to the "Night of Broken Glass", November 9–10, 1938, when mob violence against Jewish people broke out all over Germany. *''Kommandantur'' – SS command headquarters or commander's office usually at a concentration camp *''Kunstbolschewismus'' (Art Bolshevism) - derogatory catchword of Nazi propaganda, directed against modern and socially critical art. The term was applied by Hitler himself to painting, in particular: "The Bolshevism of art is the only possible cultural life form and spiritual expression of Bolshevism"; thus, the "officially recognized art" in Bolshevist states was represented by the "sickly outgrowths of insane and debilitated people that we have come to know since the turn of the 20th century as Cubism and Dadaism" (Mein Kampf). Also see: Kulturbolschewismus (Cultural Bolshevism). L *''Lagerbordell'' - "Camp bordello" : a camp's on-site brothel where female forced sex workers were kept as a work-incentive for some Kapos''and other favored prisoners. *''Landwirtschaftliche Gaufachberater – NSDAP agricultural conventions; first one held on February 8, 1931. They held Bauernkundgebungen(farmer's rallies). *''Landwirtschaftliche Vertrauensleute'' (LVL) – NSDAP agrarian agents; used to infiltrate other agricultural/husbandry/rural organizations to spread Nazi influence and doctrine. *''Landwirtschaftlicher Fachberater'' – expert consultant on agriculture that was assigned to every NSDAP Gau and Ort unit. *''Landwirtschaftlicher Schlepper'' "agricultural hauler" - code name for the Reichswehr's clandestine light tank design; forerunner of the Panzer I. *''Lebensborn'' – "Fountain of Life"; an SS organization founded by Himmler and intended to increase the birth rate of "Aryans" by providing unmarried mothers shelter in nursing homes so that they would not seek (illegal) abortions. *''Lebensraum'' – "Living space", specifically living space for ethnic Germans and generally referring to territories to be seized in Eastern Europe; see Drang nach Osten. *''Lebensunwertes Leben'' – ("Life unworthy of life") Term used for people with incurable mental health problems, serious birth defects and other health issues. *''Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler'' (LSSAH) - Hitler's SS bodyguard regiment, originally commanded by Sepp Dietrich. By mid-1943 it had grown into a full Waffen-SS Panzer division known as "1st SS Panzer Division Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler". *''Leichttraktor'' "light tractor" - code name for the Reichswehr's clandestine medium tank design. *''Leistungsgemeinschaft'' – performance community; part of the Nazi Gleichschaltung of social institutions. *''Lufthansa'' - Deutsche Luft Hansa Aktiengesellschaft, German Air Hansa Inc. German national airline, founded in 1926. Not the legal predecessor to today's Lufthansa. *''Luftwaffe'' – "air force." The Wehrmacht air arm was officially founded 26 February 1935. Today the air arm of the Bundeswehr. *Legion Condor - German Army and Air Force "volunteers" sent to fight on the Nationalist side in the Spanish Civil War. M *''Mann'' - lowest rank in the SA and Allgemeine-SS, equivalent to Private. *''Männerbund'' – bond of men; it was a distinctly masculine mystique which became an essential part of SA ideology (see male bonding). *''Märzveilchen'' - "March Violets." Those who joined the NSDAP after the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_federal_election,_March_1933 Reichstag elections of March 1933]. Generally, the “March Violets” were assumed to join the Party for opportunistic reasons only and were held in contempt by the Old Fighters. Also called Märzgefallene or "March casualties." *''Mehr sein als scheinen'' "Be more than you appear to be." – Motto applied to blades of uniform daggers worn by the Nationalpolitsche Erziehungsanstalten, or NPEA, the National Political Educational Establishment. *''Mein Kampf'' – "My Struggle", Adolf Hitler's autobiography and political statement. *''Meine Ehre heißt Treue'' "My honor is loyalty" – Motto applied to the belt buckles and the blades of uniform daggers worn by the''Schutzstaffel'', or SS. *''Militärbefehlshaber'' – military Governor, who was the (single) head of the executive in an occupied country (when no Reichskommissar was appointed). *''Mischling'' – used in reference to an individual with alleged partial Jewish ancestry; some were treated as full-blooded Jews, other as "Aryans" but subject to various restrictions. *''"Mit brennender Sorge"'' – A letter by Pope Pius XI warning against the Nazis. *Muselmann – "an inmate who had resigned himself to death and lost the will to do anything to help himself survive". (1) *''Mutterkreuz—see ''Ehrenkreuz der Deutschen Mutter. N *''Nacht und Nebel'' – "Night and fog", code for some prisoners that were to be disposed of, leaving no traces. *''Nationalpolitische Erziehungsanstalt'' – the National Political Educational Establishment, or NPEA. *''Nationalpreis für Kunst und Wissenschaft'' - see Deutscher Nationalpreis für Kunst und Wissenschaft. *''Nationalsozialismus'' (NS) - National Socialism, i.e. Nazism. *''Nationalsozialistische Betriebszellenorganisation'' (NSBO) – National Socialist Factory Cell Organization (Nazi Party labor union) which had a membership of approx. 400,000 workers by January 1933. *''Nationalsozialistische Briefe'' – pro-labor publication launched by Gregor Strasser and edited by Joseph Goebbels. *''Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei'' (NSDAP) – the National Socialist German Workers' Party of Adolf Hitler: the Nazi Party. *''Nationalsozialistische Frauenschaft'' (NSF) – "National Socialist Women's League" headed by Gertrud Scholtz-Klink; founded in October 1931 as a fusion of several nationalist and national-socialist women's associations. It was designed to create women leaders and supervise indoctrination and training. It had 2 million members by 1938. *''National-Sozialistische Landpost'' – NSDAP agricultural paper started by Richard Walther Darré. *''Nationalsozialistischer Lehrerbund'' (NSLB) "National Socialist Teachers League" - mandatory teachers' union; in 1935 merged into the NSDDB. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Socialist_People%27s_Welfare Nationalsozialistische Volkswohlfahrt] (NSV) – NSDAP welfare organization founded in Berlin in September 1931. It acquired the official role in welfare and later on the racial policy of the Third Reich. *''Nationalsozialistischer Deutscher Dozentenbund'' (NSDDB) - National Socialist German University Lecturers League. *''Nationalsozialistischer Deutscher Studentenbund'' (NSDStB) – Nazi Students League, founded in 1926. *''Nationalsozialistisches Fliegerkorps'' (NSFK) - National Socialist Flyers Corps. Flying "club" used to mask the training of future military pilots; closely affiliated to the SA and thus a rival to Goering's DLV. *''Nationalsozialistisches Kraftfahrkorps'' (NSKK) - National Socialist Motor Corps. Originally the transport branch of the SA, the NSKK became the national organisation for the promotion of and training in motor vehicle operation and maintenance. *''Nazi'' - a short term for Na'tionalso'zi'alist'', i.e. a supporter of Nazism (National Socialism) and/or the Nazi Party. It was contrasted with Sozi, which was used to refer to a ''Sozi'alist, i.e. a supporter of Socialism and/or the Social Democratic Party of Germany. As an adjective, this short form is used more often in the English language than in German, in which the acronyms NS and NSDAP for respectively the ideology and the party were and are the preferred form. **Nazism - National Socialism; the ideology of the NSDAP (generally considered to be a variant of Fascism with racist and antisemitic components) **denazification (Entnazifizierung) – the process by which the Allied occupiers attempted to purge post-war Germany of remnants of the Nazi regime and Nazi philosophy **ex-Nazis – former Nazis *''Nazismus'' - Nazism. *''Nebenland'' ("Borderland") - term occasionally used to describe the General Government's legally vague status as an "ancillary region" of the German Reich that was neither fully within its boundaries nor accorded any clear political designation. *''Negermusik'' ("Negro Music") - a term used to denigrate music such as Jazz and Swing that was performed by African-American musicians. Such music became banned publicly in Nazi Germany. See also Swingjugend (swing kids). *''Die Neuordnung'' - "The New Order"; the formation of a hegemonial empire in Europe in order to ensure the supremacy of Nazi Germany and the "Nordic-Aryan master race". *Night of the Long Knives - A/K/A "Operation Hummingbird", or more commonly used in Germany "Röhm-Putsch". It was the action that took place in Nazi Germany between June 30 and 2 July 1934 where Hitler and the SS murderously purged the ranks of the Sturmabteilung(SA). *''Nordstern'' - architectural project to construct a new, exclusively German-populated metropolis and naval base close to the Norwegian city ofTrondheim. *NSDAP - The formal abbreviation of the Nazi party's full name. *NSDAP Zentralkartei – master file, containing approx. 7.2 million original and official individual German Nazi Party membership cards. Comprises two separate files. It is housed in the Berlin Document Center (BDC). **''Ortskartei'' – **''Reichskartei'' — *''Nur für Deutsche'' – "For Germans Only." *Nuremberg Rallies - see Reichsparteitag *''Nürnberger Gesetze'', Nuremberg Laws - 1935 set of decrees which deprived Jews of German citizenship and placed strict restrictions on their lives and employment. O *''SS-Oberabschnitt'' - SS region or regional headquarters. *''Oberführer'' "senior leader" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to Senior Colonel; originally called Gauführer, the SS or SA leader for a Gau. *''Obergruppenführer'' "senior group leader" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to (US/UK) Lieutenant General. *''Oberkommando des Heeres'' (OKH) - "High Command of the Army" from 1936 to 1945. *''Oberkommando der Wehrmacht'' (OKW) - "High Command of the Armed Forces". The OKW replaced the War Ministry and was part of the command structure of the armed forces of Nazi Germany. *Obersalzberg - mountainside resort overlooking Berchtesgaden in the Bavarian Alps, where Hitler purchased the Berghof in 1933, and which became the country retreat of many Nazi leaders including Martin Bormann and Hermann Göring. *''Oberscharführer'' "senior squad leader" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to Sergeant (SA) or Staff Sergeant (SS). *''Oberste SA-Führer'' "Supreme SA Leader" - commander of the Sturmabteilung; held by Hitler personally from September 1930. *''Oberstgruppenführer'' "highest group leader" - an SS rank, equivalent to (US/UK) General. *''Obersturmbannführer'' "senior Sturmbann (battalion) leader" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to Lieutenant Colonel. *''Obersturmführer'' "senior Sturm (company) leader" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to First Lieutenant. *''Obertruppführer'' "senior troop leader" - an SA and early SS rank, equivalent to Master Sergeant. *''Ordensburgen'' – NSDAP training schools. *''Ordnertruppen'' – first name of the group created in the fall of 1920 by Hitler. **''Sportabteilung'' – Sports section (SA); the second name of the group **''Sturmabteilung'' (SA) – Storm Detachment or Battalion, abbreviated SA and usually translated as stormtroop(er)s. NSDAP paramilitary group; the third name in late 1921 *''Ordnungsdienst'' – order service, ghetto police made up of Jewish ghetto residents. *''Ordnungspolizei'' (Orpo) "order police" - the regular uniformed police after their nationalization in 1936. *''Organisation Todt'' - civil and military engineering group eponymously named after its founder, Fritz Todt. Built the Autobahns, the Westwall (Siegfried Line), the Wolfsschanze and the Atlantic Wall; notorious for its use of conscript and slave labor. *''Ort-Uschla'' - the lowest level of the four-level Uschla system. *''Ostmark'' ("Eastern March") – designation used for Austria as part of the Third Reich after the Anschluß. Changed to Alpen- und Donaureichsgaue in 1942 to further eradicate any notion of a separate Austrian state. P *Pan-Germanism – The idea that all Germans should live in one country. *''Panzerkampfwagen'' (military) – "armoured fighting vehicle" = tank; not specific to Third Reich, but listed here for its centrality to Blitzkrieg. *''Panzerfaust'' "armour fist" – An inexpensive, disposable, recoilless anti-tank weapon of World War II. Forerunner that led to the development of the Soviet RPG (rocket-propelled grenade). *''Panzerschreck'' An anti-tank weapon of World War II, similar to the American bazooka. *''Partei-Statistik'' – 1935 Nazi Party three volume publication of membership data. *''Parteitage'' - (NSDAP) Party (rally) days. *''Planwirtschaft'' – a limited planned economy; Walther Funk promoted this idea within the Nazi party who thought genuine corporatism too stifling for business growth. *''Plutokratie'' - "Plutocracy", Nazi term for the western capitalist countries, especially the USA and the UK. *''Plötzensee'' – a place in Berlin, site of a notorious prison where numerous opponents of Hitler and the Nazi régime were put to death. *''Prinzenerlass'' - A 1940 decree by Hitler prohibiting members of Germanic royal families from working for the military. *''Putsch'' – German word meaning coup or revolt; has also entered the English language meaning the same. Q *''Quisling'' – A pejorative meaning "traitor" during World War II, commonly used as an insult directed at a citizen who collaborated with the Germans in one of the conquered nations. The term was taken from Vidkun Quisling, the pro-Nazi Norwegian leader. R *''Rampkommando'' - ("ramp commando") A death camp, labor camp, or concentration camp worker—often drawn from among prisoner [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_Nazi_Germany#kapo kapos]—tasked with working at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_Nazi_Germany#Judenrampe Judenrampe] in order to unload the rail cars and to process the newly arrived internees toward sorting, property-confiscation, and/or pre-execution staging areas. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Race_(classification_of_human_beings) Rasse] – race. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Racial_hygiene Rassenhygiene] – "Racial Hygiene"—the Nazi eugenics program—implemented to improve the Nordic Aryan master race itself to the point where it could eventually become a super race. *''Rassenschande'' – (literally "racial shame"); a Nazi term for sexual relations between an Aryan and a "non-Aryan" (including Jews, Slavs,[2][3]and persons of African ancestry) which were banned by the Nuremberg laws. *''Rednerschule der NSDAP'' – National Socialist Speaker's School. *''Regierungspräsident'' – 'president' of a regional administration, in fact subordinate to the Nazi party's Gauleiter. *Reich – Often translated as "Empire" or "State", perhaps the most accurate translation is "Realm". *''Reichsarbeitsdienst'' – State Labour Service, or RAD; 1931 formed as an auxiliary labour service, became 1935 obligatory (six month) for all men and women between 18 and 25 years. *''Reichsbauernführer'' – National Farmers' Leader; title given to Richard Walther Darré. *''Reichsbevollmächtigter'' – Imperial Plenipotentiary in occupied territory. *''Reichsführer-SS'' - title held by Heinrich Himmler, head of the SS Schutzstaffel. Equal on paper to the rank of Generalfeldmarschall, but in fact more akin to Reichsmarschall from 1942 onward as Himmler amassed ever greater power. *''Reichsheini'' - derogatory nickname for Reichsführer Heinrich Himmler. *Reichsjägerhof - **"Reichsjägerhof Hermann Göring" -Görings hunting lodge near Braunschweig **Reichsjägerhof Rominten Göring's hunting lodge in East Prussia. *''Reichskanzlei'' - "Reich Chancellery" was the traditional name of the office of the German Chancellor (Reichskanzler). In 1938, Hitler assigned his favourite architect Albert Speer to build the New Reich Chancellery, requesting that the building be completed within a year and it was done. Very near the complex was the underground Vorbunker and Führerbunker; the latter where Hitler committed suicide on 30 April 1945. The New Reich Chancellery had the address No. 6 Voßstrasse, a branch-off of the Wilhelmstrasse, where the Old Reich Chancellery was located. *''Reichskriminalpolizeiamt'' - Reich Criminal Police Department or RKPA; alternative name of RSHA Amt V: Kriminalpolizei. *''Reichskommissar'' – Imperial Commissioner, a type of Governor in occupied territory. *''Reichskonferenz'' – National Caucus; national caucuses held by the Austrian Deutsche Arbeiterpartei before World War I. *''Reichsleitung'' – national leadership; members of the NSDAP Party Directorate. They all swore personal loyalty to the Führer. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_reichsmark Reichsmark] (RM) 'Mark of the Realm' – German monetary unit. 100 Reichspfennig = 1 Reichsmark. *''Reichsmarschall'' – "Marshal of the Realm", the highest rank in the German armed forces during World War II (held only by Hermann Göring). *''Reichsministerium für Rüstung und Kriegsproduktion'' - the Reich Ministry for Armaments and War Production, founded in 1942 by merging the earlier Ministry for Weapons and Munitions with Organisation Todt; it was headed by Albert Speer. *''Reichsministerium für Volksaufklärung und Propaganda'' – The "Reich Ministry of Public Enlightenment and Propaganda", directed by Joseph Goebbels, established to spread Nazi propaganda. *''Reichsmordwoche, Nacht der langen Messer'' – "State Murder Week, Night of the Long Knives" of June–July 1934 during which Hitler assassinated hundreds of party-internal opponents, especially the SA, which was decapitated of its leadership. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuremberg_Rally Reichsparteitage] – "State Party Days", referred to in English as the Nuremberg Rallies, Nazi party rallies, held annually in Nüremberg near the date of the autumn equinox before the outbreak of war in 1939. Joseph Goebbels said of the Nuremberg Rallies, "The Fuehrer and I consider ourselves artists and the German people are our canvas." *''Reichsprotektor'' – Ruling German representative in the Czech Protectorate Bohemia and Moravia. *''Reichsschrifttumskammer'' – the Nazi Chamber of Literature. Hanns Johst was president. *''Reichssicherheitshauptamt'' (RSHA) – an SS subsidiary organization made up of 7 main departments including, the intelligence & security forces and secret police forces for Germany and occupied territories; also oversaw the Einsatzgruppen. Originally led by Reinhard Heydrich. *''Reichsstatthalter'' – "Stadtholder of the Realm", i.e. Reich Governor; after the seizure of power in 1933, local governments were dissolved and the Gauleiters were appointed to govern the states with full powers. *''Reichstag'' – "Realm Diet (or Parliament)"; see Reichstag (building), Reichstag (Nazi Germany) *''Reichstrunkenbold'' – "Reich drunkard", derogative name secretly given to Robert Ley whose alcoholism was widely known. *''Reichs-Uschla'' - the highest level of the four-tiered Uschla system, venued in Munich. *''Reichswasserleiche'' – "Reich water corpse", nicknake given to Swedish film actress Kristina Söderbaum due to a tendency of her characters in NS propaganda films such as Jud Süss to commit suicide by drowning. *''Reichswehr'' "national defense" - the armed forces of the Weimar Republic, strictly limited under the Versailles Treaty. Renamed the''Wehrmacht'' in 1935. The Reichswehr comprised: **the Army, Reichsheer **the Navy, Reichsmarine *''Reichswerke Hermann Göring'' – an industrial conglomerate which absorbed the captured industrial assets of German-occupied countries. By the end of 1941 the Reichswerke became the largest company in Europe and probably in the whole world, with a capital of 2.4 billion Reichsmark and about half a million workers *''Reinrassig'' – a zoological term meaning "of pure breed." Applied to human races, persons who could not prove their Aryan ancestry could be considered nicht reinrassig. *''Restpolen'' ("remainder of Poland") - parts of occupied Poland that were organized as the General Government in September 1939. *''Resttschechei'' ("remainder of Czechia") - parts of occupied Czechoslovakia that were organized as the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moraviain March 1939. *''Revolution der Gesinnung'' – revolution of attitude; the concept that the German people would not only develop a purified race but also a new mind and spirit. It was about, in Hitler's words, "to create a new man". (5) *''Righteous Gentiles''- In secular usage, the term is used by the State of Israel to describe non-Jews who risked their lives during the Holocaust in order to save Jews from extermination by the Nazis. The secular award (discussed below) by the same name given by the State of Israel has often been translated into English as "Righteous Gentile." *''Ritterkreuz, in full ''Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes, "Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross" - Germany's second-highest military decoration, worn at the throat. Whereas the other grades of the Iron Cross originated during the Napoleonic Wars, the Ritterkreuz was a Third Reich creation, a replacement for various royal orders like the Pour le Merite. Successive awards were marked by the progressive addition of''Eichenlaub'' (oakleaves), Schwerten (swords), and Brillanten (diamonds). A further degree, with Gold Oakleaves, Swords and Diamonds, was intended as a postwar honor for Germany's twelve greatest military heroes; one was awarded ahead of schedule to Stuka ace Hans-Ulrich Rudel. *''Ritterkreuzauftrag'' "Knight's Cross job" - soldiers' slang for a suicidal mission *''Ritterkreuzträger'' - holder of the Knight's Cross. *''Röhm-Putsch'' - name used by the Nazis for the Night of the Long Knives, which they characterized as a foiled coup attempt by Ernst Röhmand the SA. *''Rottenführer'' "team leader" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to Lance-Corporal. S *''Scharführer'' "squad leader" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to Corporal (SA) or Sergeant (SS). *''Schlageter''—a play written for Adolf Hitler about the Nazi martyr Leo Schlageter and performed for the Fuehrer on his 44th birthday, April 20, 1933, to celebrate his accession to power on January 30 of that year. It was written by the Nazi playwright and poet laureate Hanns Johst. In it, one of the characters, Thiemann, delivers the famous line "Whenever I hear the word 'culture', I release the safety catch on my revolver." *''Schönheit der Arbeit'' – Beauty of Labor program. *''SS-Schütze'' "rifleman" - lowest rank in the Waffen-SS, equivalent to Private. *''Schutzstaffel'' (abbreviated SS—or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Schutzstaffel_SS.svg ) – "Protection Squadron"; a major Nazi organization that grew from a small paramilitary unit that served as Hitler's personal body guard into militarily what was in practical terms the fourth branch of the Wehrmacht. It was not legally a part of the military (and therefore wore the national emblem on the left sleeve instead of over the right breast pocket). "SS" is formed from (S')chutz('s)taffel. Made up of the following branches: **''Allgemeine-SS'' – "General SS", general main body of the Schutzstaffel made up of the full-time administrative, security, intelligence and police branches of the SS as well as the broader part-time membership which turned out for parades, rallies and "street actions" such as Kristallnacht; also comprised reserve and honorary members **''SS-Totenkopfverbände'' – "Death's Head Units", responsible for the concentration camps **''SS-Verfügungstruppe'' – military "dispositional" (i.e. at Hitler's personal disposal) troops organized by the SS in 1934 **Waffen-SS – "Armed SS", created in August 1940 with the amalgamation of the Verfügungstruppe, the Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler(LSSAH) and the combat Standarten of the Totenkopfverbände *''Das Schwarze Korps'' – The Black Corps; SS "theoretical" newspaper of the SS. *''Selektion'' – selection of inmates for execution or slave labor at an extermination or concentration camp. *''Septemberings''-Those who joined the NSDAP after the Party's breakthrough in the Reichstag elections of September 1930, but before Hitler became Chancellor in 1933. *''Siberiakentum'' - "Siberiandom" - term used in Generalplan Ost to describe the annihilation of the Polish people by their forceful assimilation into the native populations of Siberia in the intended event of their wholesale expulsion to this region. *''Sicherheitsdienst'' (SD) "Security Service" - the intelligence arm of the SS and later a main department of the RSHA. *''Sicherheitspolizei'' (SiPo) "Security Police" - the combined forces of the Gestapo and Kripo. *''Sieg Heil!'' – "Hail to Victory", mass exclamation when bringing the Hitlergruß (Hitler Greeting). *''Sig Rune'' "S rune" – The letter from the runic alphabet popularized in the SS emblem (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Schutzstaffel_SS.svg) and other insignia. *''Sonderaktion 1005'' - ("Special action 1005"), also called Aktion 1005 ("Action 1005") or 'Enterdungsaktion ("exhuming action"). See aboveAktion 1005.'' *''Sonderbehandlung - "Special handling" or "special treatment" —a euphemism for killing. *''Sonderkraftfahrzeug'' (Sd.Kfz.) "special purpose motor vehicle" - all tanks and other military vehicles were assigned a Sd.Kfz number. *''Sonderkommando'' - "Special commando" ---originally used mainly for actual special-task troops in the Waffen SS. However, the term was quickly put to facetious use at the concentration camps, labor camps, and death camps as the euphemism for the prisoner-laborers forced to do jobs like stoking the crematoria, shaving newcomers' hair, processing seized belongings, helping unload trains, removing corpses from gas chambers, etc. Such laborers were told they could live in exchange for their hard effort, but there were regularly killed off and replaced. When working in their civilian clothes such laborers at times would have a color-coded armband to distinguish them from new arrivals ---perhaps one color for the crew unloading the trains and herding new arrivals to the undressing area, a different color for the crew that sorts belongings, etc. They might also wear the familiar striped prisoner suits similar to those used by the slave laborers. A number appended to the word Sonderkommando denoted prisoner-laborers attached to a specific "special action" ---example see Sonderkommando 1005 in Aktion 1005 above. Work gang leaders were called kapos. *''Sprachregelung'' – a special language that masked the camp conditions and the policy of extermination. It took the words "extermination", "killing", "liquidation"; and substituted for them, the euphemisms: "final solution", "evacuation", "special treatment", "resettlement", "labour in the East". It was developed to deceive victims and to assist SS officials and others to avoid acknowledging reality. (2) *''Sprechabend'' – closed Nazi party meetings. *''SS'' or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Schutzstaffel_SS.svg - Abbreviation and emblem of the Schutzstaffel ("Protection Squadron"). See above: Schutzstaffel. *''SS- und Polizeiführer, SS and Police Leader - these powerful officials, reporting directly to Himmler, commanded all SS and police forces within a geographic region, which together covered the Reich and the occupied territories. **SS- und Polizeiführer (SSPF) **Höher SS- und Polizeiführer (HSSPF), Higher SS and Police Leader **Höchste SS- und Polizeiführer (HöSSPF), Highest SS and Police Leader *Stabschef-SA'' Chief of Staff or deputy commander of the Sturmabteilung; effectively the SA commander after 1930. *''Stabsscharführer'' "staff squad leader" - a Waffen-SS position (not a rank): the senior NCO in a company, functionally equivalent to a US First Sergeant or UK Company Sergeant Major. *''Staffel'' "squadron" - the basic formation of the early SA 1925-28. Also used by the Luftwaffe and the cavalry. *''Staffelführer'' "squadron leader" - very early SA and SS rank. Also a rank in the NSKK, equivalent to Major. *''Stahlhelm'' "Steel Helmet" - right-wing World War I veterans' organization; merged into the SA in 1934. *''Standarte'' - regiment-sized unit of the SA, Allgemeine-SS and Totenkopfverbände. *''Standartenführer'' "Standarte leader" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to Colonel. *''Ständesozialismus'' – corporative (or "corporate") socialism; promoted by O. W. Wagener, sometime head of the political economy section of the party organization. *''Stellvertreter des Führers'' "Deputy of the Führer" - title of the deputy head of the Nazi Party, held by Rudolf Hess until 1941 when he was replaced by Martin Bormann under the new title of Party Chancellor after the former's unauthorized flight to Great Britain. *Stennes Revolt - the revolt in 1930 and again in 1931 by the Berlin SA, commanded by Walter Stennes, in which they attacked and briefly occupied the headquarters of Gauleiter Joseph Goebbels. *''Stern zum Großkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes, Star of the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross - Germany's ultimate military decoration, a unique honor for the greatest commander in a war. Awarded only twice, to Blücher in 1813 and to Hindenburg in 1918; the Star of the 1939 creation was made but never awarded, and is now at West Point. *''Stoßtrupp "shock troop" – Hitler's body guard unit before the Hitlerputsch; forerunner to the SS. *Strasser wing – named after Gregor Strasser, who led the left wing of the Nazi Party. *''Stücke'' – "sticks" or pieces, items. The term could mean sticks of firewood or pieces of bread or cake. In the Nazi era, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_Nazi_Germany#spg Sprachregelung]term for Jews and other "undesirables" meant to dehumanize such people. Example: "1000 Stück Juden in den Osten deportiert" ("1000 Jewish pieces deported to the east") --not meaning items of personal property of Jewish ownership, but rather referring to the Jews themselves as "pieces". *''Sturm'' - company-sized SA or SS unit. *''Sturmabteilung'' (SA) "Storm Detachment" or "Battalion" – the Stormtroopers, a Nazi paramilitary organisation that was instrumental in bringing Hitler to power; nicknamed the Brownshirts (Braunhemden) after their uniforms. The name originated with the Army's special assault battalions of World War I. *''Sturmbann'' "storm band" or "band of Stürme" - battalion-sized SA or SS unit. *''Sturmbannführer:'' "storm band leader" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to Major. *''Der Stürmer'' – a weekly anti-Semitic newspaper founded by Julius Streicher known for its lurid semi-pornographic content. *''Sturmführer'' "storm leader" - an SA and early SS rank, equivalent to 2nd Lieutenant. *''Sturmhauptführer'' "storm chief leader" - an SA and early SS rank, equivalent to Captain. *''Sturmmann'' "storm trooper" - an SA and SS rank, equivalent to a USMC Private First Class. *''Sturmscharführer'' "storm squad leader" - the highest enlisted rank in the Waffen-SS, equivalent to (US) Sergeant Major or (UK) RSM. *''Swingjugend'' -- “Swing Kids”—young jazz and Swing lovers in 1930s Germany, mainly in Hamburg and Berlin, who rebelled against the regime by gathering in various venues, such as certain dance halls and cafés, to dance the jitterbug to swing music. T *''Tausendjähriges Reich'' - ("Thousand-Year Reich"), name popularly used by the Nazis to refer to the Nazi state. Its millennial connotations suggested that its society would last for a thousand years to come. *''Thule Gesellschaft'' – "Thule Society". The Nazis sought themes for their ideology in the occult and the Germanic and Nordic traditions. *''Totenkopf'' "death's head" – human-skull emblem worn by members of the SS, and also by Heer (German Army) and Luftwaffe panzer crews, thought to symbolise loyalty beyond death. Not specific to the Third Reich, and previously used by Prussian cavalry units and the World War I Imperial Tank Corps. Also the specific name for the Luftwaffe's Kampfgeschwader 54 medium bomber wing. *''Totenkopf-Standarten'' - Regiment-sized field formations of the Totenkopfverbände. They were merged into the Waffen-SS in August 1940. *''Totenkopfverbände'' "Death's Head Units" - The branch of the SS responsible for the concentration camps, as well as many of the''Einsatzgruppen'' death squads. The 3rd SS Division Totenkopf was formed by men from the Totenkopfverbände. *''Totenkopfwachsturmbanne'' "Death's Head Guard Battalions" - concentration camp guard units. *''Triumph des Willens'' -- "Triumph of the Will"—A famous Nazi propaganda film, directed by Leni Reifenstahl. *''Truppenamt'' "Troop Office" - the cover name of the Reichswehr's clandestine General Staff, illegal under the Versailles Treaty. *''Truppführer'' "troop leader" - an SA and early SS rank, equivalent to Staff Sergeant. *''Turnvereine'' – German and Austrian calisthenic leagues. They were identically dressed men and women making identical movements in mass performance. U *''Übermensch'' – "over-human" or "higher human"—an idea appropriated from the work of Friedrich Nietzsche and used by Nazis to label the Germanic "Aryan" people which Nazis considered racially and culturally superior. The "master race". (Opposite of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_Nazi_Germany#unterm Untermensch]). *''Überwachungsdienst'' – surveillance service of the aA to protect the organization against Konjunkturritter (financial opportunists). *''Unzuverlässige Elemente'' – unreliable societal elements (Jews, communists, homosexuals, etc.). *''U-Boot'' (abbreviated form of Unterseeboot, lit. "undersea boat") – submarine, anglicized U-Boat. *''Umschlagplatz'' – (lit. "changing place") place of assembly. Jewish Police were told to collect Jews and bring them to this designated spot for pick up and transfer to the trains that would usually lead to the Death camps.. *''Umsiedlersonderzug'' - (lit. "re-settler special train") "Relocation" train ---actually a one-way transport by which Jews and others were moved to camps (labor camps, concentration camps, or death camps). The term appears on some period railroad documents (example). *''Untermensch'' – "under-human" or lower human, subhuman. Label Nazis assigned to ethnographic groups they considered racially inferior to the "Aryans". Under Nazi racial theory and practice, such "subhumans" could be exploited, abused, and killed-off with impunity. (Opposite of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_Nazi_Germany#uberm Übermensch]). *''Unternehmen Walküre'' "Operation Valkyrie" - Originally a Replacement Army emergency plan for maintaining order in the event of an internal revolt, it was quietly altered by a group officers led by Generaloberst Ludwig Beck, General d. I. Friedrich Olbricht and Oberst i. G.Claus von Stauffenberg into a plan to overthrow the Nazi regime following the assassination of Adolf Hitler. Launched on 20 July 1944, the plan failed and resulted in some 5,000 executions. *''Unterscharführer'' "junior squad leader" - an SS rank, equivalent to Corporal. *''Untersturmführer'' "junior storm leader" - an SS rank, equivalent to Second Lieutenant. *Uschla – arbitration committee of the NSDAP Party Directorate, an acronym for Untersuchung und Schlichtungs-Ausschuss (Inquiry and Settlement Committee). V *V-1 and V-2 – Vergeltungswaffen "weapons of retaliation". Used to attack Britain and other countries controlled by the Allies. The V-1 was the world's first operational cruise missile; the V-2 the first ballistic missile. Other "V-Waffe" were planned but did not become operational. *''Verbotzeit'' - the time in which the NSDAP was officially banned in Bavaria, between the Beer Hall Putsch (9 November 1923) and the effective date of the lifting of the ban (16 February 1925). *''SS-Verfügungstruppe'' "Dispositional Troops" - the military branch of the SS, formed in 1934 under Paul Hausser. In August 1940 became the nucleus of the Waffen-SS. *''Vernichtungslager'' – death camps. This word was never used by the Nazis themselves. *''Verwaltung'' (administration). *''Volk'' – People, folk-community, nation, or ethnic group. It is extremely difficult to convey the full meaning of this word in English. It implies a "volk community" rooted in the soil of the heimat (homeland) with many centuries of ancestral tradition and linked together by a spiritualzeitgeist. **''Volk ohne Raum'' - "A people without space". A political slogan used to justify the conquest of the east. **''Volksgenosse'' – "Folk comrade" **Völkisch movement *''Völkischer Beobachter'' – the official Nazi Party newspaper. **''Deutsche Arbeiterpolitik'' – special labor section included in the above party paper **''Der Angriff'' – Nazi Party labor newspaper started by Joseph Goebbels **''Der Erwerbslose'' – Nazi Party labor newspaper **''Arbeitertum'' – Nazi Party labor newspaper. *''Volksgenossen''-"National Comrades". Those who belonged to the Volksgemeinschaft. *''Volksgerichtshof'' – literally "People's Court", a tribunal which condemned people accused of crimes against the state; verdicts were sometimes directed by Hitler himself. *Volkshalle—a gigantic domed building proposed to be constructed in Berlin as part of Albert Speer's Welthauptstadt Germania, from which Hitler planned to issue his Imperial decrees to Occupied Europe before crowds of up to 180,000 people. *Volkswagen – "people's car". Conceived during the mid-1930s but did not go into production until after 1945. Perhaps the most durable and popular legacy of the Third Reich. *''Volksgemeinschaft'' – "People's Community"—a concept that means national solidarity; popular ethnic community; classless volk community. *''Vorbunker'' - (the upper bunker) or "forward bunker" was located behind the large reception hall of the old Reich Chancellery, in Berlin. It was meant to be a temporary air-raid shelter for Adolf Hitler and was officially called the "Reich Chancellery Air-Raid Shelter" until 1943, with the construction to expand the complex with the addition of the Führerbunker. *''Vorsicht Hochspannung Lebensgefahr'' - Typical warning message on signs affixed to electrified fences around concentration camps, labor camps, and death camps. Essentially: "watch out high voltage life-danger." W *''Waffenamt'' "Weapons Office" – responsible the procurement of military equipment; WaA with a number was the standard arms inspection stamp or mark. *''Waffen-SS'' "Armed SS" – the combat branch of the Schutzstaffel, formed in August 1940 from earlier SS military formations; by war's end had grown into a parallel army with (nominally) 38 divisions. *''Wachmänner'' – "watchmen", the SS guards at death camps recruited of their own free will from Soviet POW camps and trained at Trawniki *''Waldkommando'' – "Wood-commando" prisoner-laborers assigned to work in forests, primarily to obtain firewood for heating and for burning corpses. *''Wandervogel'' – German youth movement of the period 1901 to 1933, co-opted by the Hitler Youth. *Wannsee Conference – a conference held on January 20, 1942 beside Lake Wannsee in Berlin in which it was decided and made official Nazi policy that the total annihilation of European Jews was the only rational means of a "Final Solution" to the Jewish Question. *''Wehrbauern'' – soldier-peasant settlements that were to be established in the East to act as a defensive shield against the inroads of Slav barbarianism. *''Wehrkraftzersetzung'' – a crime invented by the Nazis. It meant "negatively affecting the fighting forces". People who expressed doubts about Germany's chances of winning the war, or about Hitler's leadership were sometimes put to death for Wehrkraftzersetzung. *''Wehrmacht'' "Defence force" – the name of the armed forces of Nazi Germany from 1935 to 1945. Prior to that time, the Reichswehr. Consisted of the Heer (Army), Kriegsmarine (Navy) and Luftwaffe (Air Force), but not the Waffen-SS or the Police even though they both fielded combat units during the war. *''Wehrmachtsadler'' "Armed forces eagle" - form of the Hoheitsabzeichen worn by the Heer and Kriegsmarine, but not the Luftwaffe. *''Weibliche Kriminalpolizei'' - Women's branch of the national criminal police department. *Wewelsburg - a castle near Büren in the Paderborn district of Westphalia, taken over and restored by Heinrich Himmler as an SS officers' training school and cult center. *''Die Weiße Rose'' – “The White Rose”—a non-violent/intellectual resistance group in Nazi Germany, consisting of students from theUniversity of Munich and their philosophy professor. The group became known for an anonymous leaflet campaign, lasting from June 1942 until February 1943, that called for active opposition to the Nazi regime. *''Weltanschauungskrieg'' – war of ideologies. *''Welthauptstadt Germania'' - architectural plan to rebuild Berlin into a massive imperial metropolis. *''Westland'' - propaganda name used to denote the incorporation of the Netherlands (and in a wider context, all of the Low Countries) into a Nazi-controlled Europe. *''Wille und Macht'' "Will and Power" - the monthly magazine of the Hitler Youth. *''Winterhilfswerk Winterhilfe'' – Winter Relief Program and annual fundraising drive by the Nazi Party to support impoverished German victims of the Great Depression and of World War II. The successor to the similar program in existence during the Weimar Republic (1919–1933). Once a week, people would eat an eintopf ("one pot") meal, and donate the money they would have spent for a regular meal to the Winterhilfe. *''Wirtschaftspolitische Abteilung'' – 1931 WPA; A NSDAP proposed program. *''Wirtschaftliches Sofortprogramm'' – 1932 Economic Program; A NSDAP proposed program. *''Wirtschaftliches Aufbauprogramm'' – 1932 Economic Reconstruction Plan; A NSDAP proposed program. *''Wolfsangel'' "Wolf's hook" – runic emblem adopted by several military units of Nazi Germany. *''Wolfsschanze'' "Wolf's Lair" – Hitler's first World War II Eastern Front military headquarters, one of several Führer Headquarters or FHQs located in various parts of Europe. The complex, built for Operation Barbarossa (the 1941 German invasion of the Soviet Union) was located in the Masurian woods, about 8 kilometres (5.0 mi) from Rastenburg, East Prussia (N/K/A Kętrzyn, Poland). It is the location where he spent much of his time during the war following the launch of Operation Barbarossa. *Wunderwaffe – "silver bullet" (literally, wonder weapons), referring to weapon systems developed at the end of World War II (such as the V-1 and the V-2) that were supposed to turn around Germany's desperate situation on the battlefields. *''Wu-wa'' - mocking colloquial shortening of wunderwaffen. X Y Z *''Z-Plan'' (or Plan-Z) was the name given to the re-equipment and expansion of the Kriegsmarine (Nazi German Navy) as ordered by Adolf Hitler on 27 January 1939. The plan called for 10 battleships, four aircraft carriers, three battlecruisers, eight heavy cruisers, 44 light cruisers, 68 destroyers and 249 U-boats by 1944 that was meant to challenge the naval power of the United Kingdom. The outbreak of World War II in September 1939 came far too early to implement the plan. *''Zossen'' - The underground bunker complex that was headquarters for both the German Wehrmacht (OKW) and (Heer) Army High Command (OKH) located approximately 20 miles west of Berlin in Zossen, Germany. *''Zwangsarbeiter'' - A forced-laborer, a slave-laborer. *''Zwangswirtschaft'' – Nazi-era forced-labor or compulsion economy. *''Zwischenstaatliche Vertretertagungen'' – interstate meetings of representatives; DNSAP and NSDAP party congresses of the early years; first one held in Salzburg, Austria. *''Zyklon B'' Also spelled Cyclon B – tradename of a cyanide-based insecticide used to kill more than one million Jews, Gypsies, communists, and prisoners of war in Nazi gas chambers. (Deaths from Zyklon B account for over one of the eleven million people killed in the Holocaust—the others were killed by other means). Abbreviations and Acronyms See the glossary above for full explanations of the terms. *aA – agrarpolitischer Apparat, or Agrarian Policy Apparatus *DAF – Deutsche Arbeitsfront, or German Labor Front *DAP – Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, or German Workers’ Party: original name of the NSDAP *DFO – Deutscher Frauenorden, or German Women's Order *DJ - Deutsches Jungvolk, middle school aged boys' Hitler Youth organization *DLV - Deutscher Luftsportverband, or German Air Sports Union *DNSAP – Deutsche Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei, the Austrian "German National Socialist Workers’ Party" *DNVP - Deutschnationale Volkspartei, German National People's Party *FHA - Führungshauptamt or Leadership Head Office, the administrative headquarters of the Waffen-SS *FlaK - Flug(zeug)abwehr-Kanone, "air(craft) defense cannon," anti-aircraft gun *Gestapo – The secret state police, short for Geheime Staatspolizei *HJ – Hitlerjugend or Hitler Youth *KdF – Kraft durch Freude, or Strength through Joy *Kripo – Kriminalpolizei, the national criminal investigative police *LVL – Landwirtschaftliche Vertrauensleute, agrarian agents for the NSDAP *LSSAH - Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler, or Adolf Hitler SS Bodyguard Regiment *Nazi – Portmanteau for "National Socialist" *NPEA – Nationalpolitsche Erziehungsanstalten, or National Political Educational Establishment *NSBO – Nationalsozialistische Betriebzellenorganisation, or National Socialist Factory Cell Organization *NSDAP – Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, or National Socialist German Workers’ Party: the Nazi Party *NSDDB - Nationalsozialistischer Deutscher Dozentenbund, or National Socialist German University Lecturers League *NSF – Nationalsozialistische Frauenschaft, or National Socialist Women's League *NSFK - Nationalsozialistisches Fliegerkorps, or National Socialist Flyers Corps *NSKK - Nationalsozialistisches Kraftfahrkorps, or National Socialist Motor Corps *NSLB - Nationalsozialistische Lehrerbund, or National Socialist Teachers League *NSV – Nationalsozialistische Volkswohlfahrt, or National Socialist People's Welfare *OKH – Oberkommando des Heeres, or High Command of the Army *OKL - Oberkommando der Luftwaffe, or High Command of the Air Force *OKM - Oberkommando der Marine, or High Command of the Navy *OKW – Oberkommando der Wehrmacht, or High Command of the Armed Forces *Orpo – Ordnungspolizei, or Order Police *PzKpfw, PzKw - Panzerkampfwagen, "armored fighting vehicle," tank *RAD – Reichsarbeitsdienst, or State Labor Service *RBA – National Socialist Factory Cell Division *RKPA - Reichskriminalpolizeiamt or Reich Criminal Police Department; alternative name of RSHA Amt V: Kriminalpolizei *RM – Reichsmark, the monetary unit of Germany 1924-1948 *RSHA – Reichssicherheitshauptamt, Reich Main Security Office or Reich Security Head Office *RZM – Reichszeugmeisterei, or National Material Control Office *SA – Sturmabteilung, Storm (or Assault) Detachment, usually translated as Stormtroop(er)s: the Brownshirts *SD – Sicherheitsdienst or Security Service of the SS *Sd.Kfz. - Sonderkraftfahrzeug, or Special Purpose Motor Vehicle *SiPo – Sicherheitspolizei or Security Police; made up of the Gestapo & Kripo *SS – Schutzstaffel or Protection Squadron *SS-TV – SS-Totenkopfverbände or Death's Head Units *SS-VT – SS-Verfügungstruppe or Dispositional Troops *WaA – Waffenamt or Weapons Office; used as an arms inspection stamp or mark Category:Browse